Forsaken
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko's son, Aki, has been dumped by the person he claims to love. When Suzu, his twin brother, comes by to console Aki, the heartbroken man is forced to face a difficult reality that he's been hiding from. M for language and mentions of abuse. Request from PrincexShido! Junjou Family fic, yaoi, Oneshot.


**Forsaken**

Aki glared down at the empty bottle of vodka in his hands. He cursed quietly to himself and thew the container across the room where it hit the wall and flew into a million different pieces. He held his head in his hands and thought very hard about the bottle of pills in the bathroom cabinet and how they would taste in a cocktail. He wiped the mixture of sweat and tears from his face and stood when the doorbell rang, interrupting his attempt at eternal sleep.

He considered ignoring the door. But he gave in and trudged across the living room when the familiar voice of his brother seeped into the room. "Aki! Aki, open up. What was that sound?" Aki looked over to where he had thrown the bottle of vodka.

Aki slowly opened the door, greeted to the sight of a very worried and tired-looking Suzu. "What?" He asked hoarsely. "I'm busy."

Suzu pushed the door open and invited himself inside. "Yeah, well, I've been knocking on the door for ten minutes, and all I've heard was sobbing." He caught sight of the glass shards that littered the hardwood floor. "Oh, Aki." He sighed.

The brunet stumbled past his brother and threw himself onto the couch, reaching down to grab an almost-empty bottle of vodka that was forgotten on the floor. He shook the last few drops into his mouth. "I ran out." He slurred and reached into his pocket, producing an amount of money that he didn't even care to look at. "Go get me some more." He waved the money out to his brother.

Suzu took it and stuffed it back into the other's pocket. "No, no more alcohol. You're going to bed." He went to help Aki up, but his twin only grunted and pushed him away.

Suzu stumbled back. "Don't fucking touch me!" Aki roared. "I don't want anyone touching me." He said, pulling a blanket over his head and curling up into a ball.

"You need to stop this." The blonde said.

"I need to stop breathing." Aki sobbed.

Suzu crouched down beside his brother and patted his shoulder. "Don't say that."

"I don't want to be here anymore." Aki cried.

The older twin looked down at the floor, littered with garbage. "Is this because of Eiji?" He asked.

"No shit!" Aki spat. "You fucking dumbass!"

Suzu rubbed his brother's back. "He's a no-good asshole. He's screwed you over."

"I know!"

"Then why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you crying over him?"

Aki's reply was delayed as he sobbed and stuttered. "Because I_ love_ him."

"No, you don't." Suzu said.

A fist collided with the blonde's jaw. "Shut the fuck up, you fucking asshole!" Aki's eyes were glazed over. He breathed heavily in irregular bursts. "You don't know anything about love! You've always been alone!"

Suzu rubbed his face and stated, "I know enough to see that you only want someone who's as pitiful as you are. You go for every fucking asshole that buys you a drink and you _settle_ for him!" Suzu blocked another fist that flew towards him and pinned his thrashing brother down. "Get your head out of your ass, Aki. You know you can do better than this."

"Shut up!" Aki cried, his voice wavering.

"Look." Suzu said as he pulled Aki's shirt up, exposing the man's torso. "You want to stay with someone who does this to you?"

Aki's wrist escaped Suzu and he yanked his shirt down, hiding the large purple bruise. "He didn't mean it." He whimpered.

"Yes he did!" Suzu shouted as he shook his brother. "And he meant this too." The blonde put his thumb over a fading scar that sat just above Aki's right brow.

Aki shook his head. "No, stop it!"

"Then realize! Eiji doesn't love you!" Suzu's heart sunk as his twin's head fell onto his shoulder. "You can't keep making excuses for him. He doesn't deserve to be with you." He said sincerely. "He's dragging you down."

The only reply that Aki could give was his muffled sobs. Suzu wrapped his arms around his brother and held him. "He told me..." Aki wailed, suddenly growing angry, "He would never leave me!" The brunet hit his forehead against Suzu's shoulder. "He promised! And I believed him!" Suzu just let Aki weep in his arms. "But when he got mad he just..." Aki shook his head and choked on his words, "He just hit me and said sorry. He's never left me before..."

"It's time to forget about him." Suzu said, holding Aki tighter. "You don't need that."

Suzu carried Aki to the bedroom and deposited him onto the bed. He went and came back with a wet cloth, cleaning Aki's face with it. "You know," Suzu started, "Mom and dad have been really worried about you. You haven't been answering anyone's calls. You're almost never here to answer the door."

"I'm sorry." Aki said breathily, staring out into nothing.

"It's okay." Suzu said gently. "Just rest."

* * *

Aki awoke with a mind-numbing, bone-chilling hangover. He groaned and squinted, even though the lights in his room were off. Vague memories of last night flooded back. Crying- over Eiji most likely- and Suzu. Suzu must have stopped by to console him. Aki held his head. In the corner of his eye a sliver of light crept through the cracked bathroom door. The sink was running. "Suzu?" He called as loud as he could, his voice dry and hoarse from crying.

"You're awake." Suzu whispered as he came out of the bathroom so as not to aggravate Aki's headache. He was drying his hands off with a washcloth.

Aki clenched his jaw and asked, "How much did I tell you?"

Suzu shrugged and sat on the edge of the king-sized bed. "Enough."

Aki took a deep breath and rubbed the tender bruise on his stomach. He saw Suzu toss the used washcloth into a nearby clothes hamper. The white cloth was stained crimson. "... Suzu?" The man hummed in acknowledgment as he went around the room and began to tidy up for Aki. "What... is... is that blood?" He pointed to the cloth, "On the washcloth?"

"Oh, yeah." Suzu said absentmindedly. "You threw a bottle of vodka across he room last night. I cut myself a little when I was sweeping it up." Aki examined his brother suspiciously. He was using his hand just fine and it wasn't even bandaged up. The amount of blood on the washcloth couldn't have come from a mere cut, not to mention that the blonde's shirt was stained with the offending liquid.

"Hey..." Suzu said, "Remember how you used to say that Eiji's nose was perfect?"

Aki's eyes widened. "Suzu..." The man only continued to clean, not responding. Aki just smirked and closed his eyes again, letting the soft shuffling of his brother moving around lull him back to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. This was a request by PrincexShido! I hope you liked it! I'm still open to requests, just PM me!**


End file.
